


Izuku the God slaying Archer.

by richardsphere



Category: Campione! (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardsphere/pseuds/richardsphere
Summary: Honestly, just read the title.





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the sad truth, All men are not created equal. Some children are born with inherent gifts of magic, like spirit vision or the gift of prophecy, and in recent years others were born with strange quirks. Like pyrokinesis or a cactus-shaped head. Those enviable powers gave rise to the great heroes of the modern day, like All Might or that John Pluto Smith, alongside a variety of villains.

Little 5 year old Midoriya Izuku had neither. So when he said tried to stop his best-friend turned bully from beating up a crying child? Well, he was met with rather predictable results.

Results that included bruises, and a mouth-full of dirt served fresh.

Those bruises, though painful and a betrayal of his trust would teach two valued lessons. “All men are not created equal” and “A quirkless person stands no chance against most quirks up close”.

* * *

On his sixth birthday, Izuku saw his first pre-quirk superhero movie (his mother gave it to him), and spent a week browsing the internet for information on exosuits before realising that he wasn’t a billionaire.

At age six and two weeks, Izuku watched the red-and-gold armoured superhero fight alongside gods, and watched a man with a bow take down aliens on outdated CGI jet skis. Lighting a bright spark of inspiration inside of him. And Izuku begged his mother to let him join an archery club.

Seeing the excited, hopeful look in his eyes, Inko Midoriya couldn’t have said no if she wanted to.

Eight year old Izuku designed his first trick arrow. Crafted from two halves of an old tennis ball filled with flour, a cheap bandage holding the halves together and a rough meter of fishing wire. It’s was meant to work as a simple smokescreen. The tennis ball turned tip would be filled with the flour, the Band-Aid would seal it and the wire connecting bandage to quiver would rip the package open, spreading the insides into the air.

It didn’t work. The wire went taut, the bandage stayed in place and his quiver hit him on the back of his head.

It was a learning experience, the first of many.

At age ten, Our green little hero got in second place in his first local archery competition. His childhood friend cheering from the side-lines as Izuku received the silver medal from the judge, though playfully teasing about how if Izuku wanted to become a hero with his archery, he’d at least need to get gold first.

Next year he did, and even managed to come third in the regional, and used his winnings to buy himself a brand-new recurve bow.

At age twelve, Midoriya Izuku started practicing at Dagobah beach, it had plenty of targets that no-one would mind if it got damaged, and the trash-covered beach was a great place to train for when his dream of heroics. The trash was a perfect substitute to substitute the rubble of a ravaged city, its uneven surface a great challenge for his mobility in a rescue operation.

And of course its resources were a great boon to his arrow-craftsmanship.

At age fourteen, Izuku finally perfected his flour arrow. Slightly ashamed it had taken him so long, but feeling rather glad that when he’d get into U.A. He could outsource the craft to support department. The design process had been hard and trying and he’d modified the design a lot over the years.

His new arrows had tiny microchip’s and circuit boards inside them connected to an opening mechanism and a simple accelerometer, which would register both when the arrows where fired as well as when they came to a sudden stop and would open themselves as a result.

It had been four years of design work, and he still didn’t have more than a single original design, While the flour-based smokescreen was useful at blinding opponents (and messing with Kachan’s quirk, as it turned out that a simple binding-agent like flour turned his sweat a bit too stable to easily detonate) it wasn’t going to actually allow him to fight a villain now was it?

He really needed to get his act together. Maybe if he modified his circuit boards he could work with what he had? Didn’t his chemistry teacher show him how you could make an explosion with just flour, air and a spark? It couldn’t go any worse than that time he tried making explosive arrows from Bakugo’s sweat, Turns out you probably shouldn’t run with 12 test-tubes of nitro-glycerine strapped on your back. (He still wasn’t allowed to bring his bow and arrows to school to prevent another incident).

Izuku nodded to himself, and set back to work. He still had a lot of road ahead of him.

* * *

fifteen year-old Midoriya Izuku sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring and set them all free. He had only a year or so until the UA entrance exam, and if he wanted to have any chance at a passing grade he’d need to double up on training.

“As soon as the bell rings, I’ll run straight home to get my bow. If I take a shortcut through the forest I can probably buy myself an extra five minutes of training? That might not be a lot but I need every edge I can get if I want to get in. But I also need to go by the sporting goods store if I want to stock up on arrows and that’ll be at least a fifteen minute detour. Maybe if I order them online and have them delivered? I wouldn’t be able to work my designs today, but I could always schedule that in tomorrow and use the extra time to get in some more training at the beach but then…”

As Izuku’s mind ran a mile a minute, it was sadly interrupted as the teacher mentioned the heroics course and accidentally set of the volcano known as “Mount Katsuki”.

“Don’t lump me in with this bunch of losers.” The walking stick of dynamite known as Bakugo said, confidently. Before going on a large rant about how he was going to become more popular then All Might. “And it all starts with UA High!” walking bomb ended his rant at explosive volume

The teacher, having zoned out for the familiar rant he’d heard at least a hundred times before chose this moment to attempt a segue away from his student’s ego-trip.

“Oh Midoriya, didn’t you want to try for UA too?”

Much like Mount Katsuki, the class entire class erupted, though rather then a stream of death and destruction they erupted in laughter instead.

An exploding palm struck his desk as the force of the shockwave sent Izuku flying into the back wall of the classroom, as the class bully decided that clearly Izuku needed to hear his opinion on the matter.

Listen up Deku, you’re even worse than the rest of these rejects you wannabe. Do you really think they’d let someone like you in when they could have me?”

This had pretty much been the reality of life for the powerless teen, his childhood friend turned bully constantly doing all in his power to reinforce his own worthlessness. All the while the world looked on indifferent to his suffering, the only mercy available to him the fact that if Bakugo were to truly injure him in the middle of the classroom the teachers would be obligated to report it.

And Bakugo was too obsessed with his future image as the “next number one hero” to allow that to happen. So Izuku just got up back to his table and started packing his bags in advance, knowing that the moment the bell rung it’d be hunting season once more. If Izuku wanted to get his hero-practice in today he couldn’t afford to let Bakugo hold him up.

As Izuku put his pencil’s in his special All Might branded pencilcase he spared a glance at the clock at the teacher’s back.

Just fifteen more minutes, and he’d be home free.

* * *

Izuku’s run back home happened without further incident, coming in through the door to the smell of a nice lunch he realised that. In his hurry to optimise his schedule he’d kind of forgotten to take his bodily needs into account and decided to rectify that issue immediately.

So he made himself some lunch in the kitchen quietly, hoping not to interrupt his mother’s soap-opera. Now Izuku didn’t follow it himself, but he was fairly certain it was the story of a rich businessman and his complicated love for his secretaries sister, who had an affair with a stable boy at the ranch her disabled daughter goes to during the weekends, and the less was said about HIS father the better. (seriously, who had expected his father to meet the secretary during a blind date? And for them to end up in bed together!). “Hi Mom, did Ayame and Ko-chan get their act together yet?” he asked, knowing full well that these kind of shows went on forever purely because no-one ever got their acts together at all, but just hoping to spark a conversation.

“Izuku, did you see that American hero is on the TV right now.”

Hastily our favourite fanboy grabbed his hero-analasys notebook, and turned on the TV, taking notes as he ate his lunch. The image showing a masked figure with a revolver shooting a crowned archer riding a strange seamonster as the anchor related the happenings of the day. The banner beneath the screen reading: ”JPS embroiled in battle over Hokkaido.”

Ever since the existence of magic had become widely known around the first appearance of quirks, The TV stations had made it a standard policy to cancel all shows to keep the populace up to date in case of such emergency situations. Which kind of sucked because Izuku really wanted to know how Ayame was going to deal with the fact that her sister was dating her future father-in-law.

“In other news, This morning an unknown Heretic god on horseback has started to plague the Hokkaido area with a strain of viral outbreaks following their arrival, all the while Japans resident Godslayer remains indisposed in Greece.

Due to outstanding orders from resident Godslayer Kusanagi Godou, the History compilation committee has sought contact with the American hero John Pluto Smith, who promptly arrived on the scene in the form of a Jaguar. Reports indicate that the initial engagement ended with the Heretic god striking Mr. Smith with a strange illness, forcing them to discard their feline guise after their authority “The Freeshooter” to destroy the God’s mount. To the shock of many, the Heretic god then seemingly used an as of yet unidentified power to claim the Jaguar for itself, forcing Smith to use one of his Artemis arrow’s to defeat it around 10 in the morning.

Further reports indicate that over the ensuing hours, their incarnations as the Archmage, Flames and Bird have met similar fates. Each having been defeated by the rider before mysteriously re-emerging as their newest mount.

Our reporting indicates that the battle has steadily been moving south, And the History Compilation Committee urges people to prepare to evacuate should the order come.

As of now, we can only hope that either Smith defeats this strange rider, or that Kusanagi manages his return home soon.”

The reporter continued on as Izuku finished his meal and headed out. He had a beach to comb,


	2. Update, Not a chapter

Hello readers of Izuku the Godslaying Archer, and the One Eyed King Series.  
I decided that I needed to write an update, to tell you all the status of each of my projects. And why chapters are slow.  
Firstly, I want to say, I intended to alternate the stories on an arc-based basis. First complete Book 1 of One eyed king, then continue godslaying archer for an arc, then switch back.  
This is still the plan, and as such Izuku’ll probably be waiting in the wings for a while for reason of the second problem.  
I wrote myself into a corner. And not one of those “I created a plothole and need to fix it” problems, it’s a much more real world problem, that kind of snuck up on me.  
All three major deities involved in the stories, all have plague based authorities. And heavily rely on them, and I just don’t feel right writing a “fun story” about a character fighting gods of plague, when there are actual people in quarantine due to the Coronavirus… As of now, I can only hope that as the bad news around it seems to be dying down, my interest in writing these stories resurges.   
On a more fun note, I accidentally made a minor error in Godslaying Archer, by trusting first-page google results. Apparantly 16 is Izuku’s current age in cannon, but the Izuku who meets Allmight is 14, and the one who exits all-mights training montage is 15. This took only a minor edit to fix,  
I hope that none of you are too bothered by the delay.  
Sincerely, Some dude with a keyboard.


End file.
